


All We Know of Heaven (thanks to the title of Rémy Rougeau's lovely, quiet novel for this title)

by Thevina



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrei has purchased a bit of paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Know of Heaven (thanks to the title of Rémy Rougeau's lovely, quiet novel for this title)

I picked up this bunny from the [](http://slavebreakers.livejournal.com/profile)[**slavebreakers**](http://slavebreakers.livejournal.com/) bunny hutch; it's been haunting me for a while. It's a continuation of the scene from the first night Lee and Andrei are together (that particular chapter is [here](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/96210.html)), when Mac/Andrei leave the door wide open for the first time Lee tops Andrei, shortly after the first time they have sex. The ending of Mac's story begins this one, in italics. Mine takes over from there. Enjoy!

Title: All We Know of Heaven (thanks to the title of Rémy Rougeau's lovely, quiet novel for this title)  
Fandom: Slave Breakers  
Rating: Adult/PWP  
Pairing: Andrei/Lee  
Beta: Thank you, [](http://jaiden-s.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaiden_s**](http://jaiden-s.livejournal.com/)!  
Summary: Andrei has purchased a bit of paradise.  
And thanks to [](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/profile)[**maculategiraffe**](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/) for letting me write in her world.

  
_"Next time," said Andrei. "Well, not necessarily next time-- but some time-- and only if you're comfortable-- but I was just thinking-- maybe you should be the one to-- sometimes-- take-- me."_

_Lee looked startled, and then he gave Andrei a tentative smile and said, "Yes, master. I can do that. I‘m-- if you wish it. I‘m trained for that. Bran and I--"_

_"Oh, wonderful," said Andrei, profoundly relieved that Lee seemed to think that was a normal request for a master to make, and trying to quash some fresh arousal at the image evoked by the mere words Bran and I-- "So-- maybe next time, then?"_

_"Yes, master," said Lee, and reached up again, less shyly this time, to stroke Andrei's hair. "Whenever you like."_

_Andrei moved closer, loving the gentle hand on his hair, as Lee added, "At your pleasure, master."_

_"You must be tired," said Andrei with an effort, looking up into Lee's dark eyes, which seemed to be twinkling as he answered, "No, master. Not at all."_

Andrei felt his heart speed up, stumbling a bit as he realized — yet again — that this beautiful creature was his. His to do with as he liked, again and again. Though it was more than that. As he let Lee's fingers shyly trace the curve of his eyebrow and then down his jaw, perhaps memorizing the architecture of his face, it came fully to Andrei's consciousness that he'd had deep affections for Lee since that first, spontaneous kiss. The one that had necessitated Mona's gasp to remind him of his lack of propriety, and had sent this exquisite slave crashing to the floor at his feet.

"Master?" Lee's voice was worried, and he'd drawn back slightly. "Master, did I—"

"No, Lee. You've done nothing wrong. Please, may I have your hand?"

"Of course, master."

Lee now looked on the verge of flight, like a trapped hare that knows it has nowhere to go. Andrei took a deep breath. Lee was his, but he didn't ever wish to frighten him. He gazed deeply into Lee's dark eyes, wide and no longer sparkling.

"You please me so much, Lee," Andrei murmured as he began to kiss each finger pad, keeping his eyes fixed on Lee's face. As he ministered to each long finger, the tension eased from the boy's face and Andrei felt the lithe body begin to relax again.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you're finally mine." Andrei gave a deep kiss to the palm and was granted a wisp of a smile in return.

"Thank you, master." Lee could no longer hold Andrei's gaze, lowering his eyes as a faint flush caressed his cheeks. "Master, I'm"

Lee paused and Andrei boldly took the slender frame closer in his arms. Lee lay fully against him, his awakening arousal rekindling Andrei's more passionate thoughts.

"I'm glad too, master."

The sloe eyes returned their gaze to Andrei, who ran his hand tenderly across the raised scars on Lee's back.

"Oh Lee."

Andrei leaned in and kissed him, an ardent, possessive mingling of tongues and teeth until they were both breathless.

"Are you certain you're not tired?" Andrei asked, and saw to his delight that Lee sensed the playfulness behind the question.

"Not at all, master."

Like an eel, Lee slid sensuously against him, obviously wishing to show his new master he was well trained as well as eager.

"You said you've—"

Andrei stopped speaking to let his hand slide down to Lee's perfect buttock, the scored markings merely adding to this beloved boy's beauty. Fragile, yes, but also resilient. And oh so delightful, long-limbed and his, oh, his

"You'd take me?"

An impish smile danced across Lee's lips, and Andrei's cock twitched. Gods, he was going to combust, and this was only Lee's first night in his bed.

"At your pleasure, master," Lee repeated.

He let his fingers play at the hair at the nape of Andrei's neck, and Andrei let out a contented sigh. Andrei gave Lee's backside a squeeze, and Lee smiled readily at him. When Andrei didn't do anything else, Lee's caution returned, and Andrei leaned over to press kisses on both startled closed eyelids.

"What is it, darling?"

Instinctively, Andrei took one of Lee's hands and led it to his hard cock, thinking that would be a positive distraction and remind Lee how aroused he was by his slave.

"It's just—"

Lee had intuitively begun rippling his fingers up and down the shaft, already learning what made Andrei gasp and arch against him.

"I don't know what will please my master," he mumbled, biting down on his lower lip.

"Lee, precious," Andrei said rather breathlessly. "I'll tell you."

At that, Lee's expression cleared like the sky after a storm, expansive and beaming.

"Oh, thank you master."

When Lee covered his face with kisses, Andrei sent a silent, heartfelt groan of thanks to Holden.

"Okay Lee, beautiful," he said, noting how Lee also was erect, and expectantly awaiting instruction. "There's something I— I like, and—"

 _Oh gods._ Andrei felt a warmth creep up his neck. He wasn't sixteen anymore, Lee was his and a trained slave. Surely nothing to do with sex was novel or unexpected.

"Yes, master?"

Lee had stopped ministering to his cock, thank goodness.

"I've not been with anyone for a long time, but before you take me, I'd really like for you to to lick"

"Your penis, master?"

Lee sounded hopeful and excited, letting his fingers drift over the wetness at the crown of Andrei's aching length.

"Oh yes, at some point," Andrei groaned, thinking of how wonderful it _would_ be when that talented mouth was on him.

"But not now, master?"

The confusion in Lee's sweetly husky voice urged Andrei on past his own seeming inability to request desired services of a sex slave who obviously adored him.

"No. If you would— oh Lee, I want you inside me, so much," Andrei said, his voice rough. Lee rutted readily against him, their bodies still prone and pressed tightly like snakes basking in the sun.

"If it please my master," Lee said joyfully, nipping at his earlobe. "I am trained—"

"I think you're going to kill me before tomorrow ever comes," Andrei gasped, then looked suddenly at Lee to make sure he'd not just ruined everything with his particular turn of phrase. To his tremendous relief, Lee actually giggled.

"Master, I only want to make you happy."

Lee seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then chewed nervously on his lower lip before turning a hopeful glance to him.

"Master?"

"Yes, honey?"

"The licking— would you like me to lick between your legs, I mean, your backside? It can be very sensitive there."

Andrei kissed Lee so forcefully he heard Lee make a squeal of surprise against his mouth. When they pulled apart, Andrei held his slave's face: this graceful, passionate youth, whose panoply of erotic possibilities he had a lifetime to explore A ghostly whisper of the court case that he and Holden would lose skittered across his mind, but he immediately quashed the thought. This was their first night together. Surely he could allow Lee the satisfaction of pleasing him, as he so desperately wished.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'd like."

Lee's expression was one of someone who'd been told he was the most intelligent pupil in class. He grinned and then an extraordinary look passed over his face— it was actual lust. It was gone in an instant, but Andrei clenched his buttocks at the knowledge that his cherished slave harbored carnal desires for him. Lee didn't just want to please his master, grateful that Andrei wasn't old or ugly and wouldn't beat him. Lee was actually turned on by Andrei himself.

"I'll arrange myself," Andrei said, certain that Lee would appreciate any and all guidance, especially the first few times they had sex.

"Yes, master."

Lee's voice had taken on a lower, husky quality that made Andrei's cock even harder and his body thrum with hot anticipation. Once on his front, he rested his forehead on his arms, ass in the air with his legs folded beneath him, spread apart. With one last seizing of insecurity, he looked over his shoulder at Lee, who'd gamely scooted between his legs, hands resting on Andrei's buttocks, his own legs folded beneath him.

"Lee, if you're not ready—"

"Master." Lee licked his lips, a perhaps unintentionally lascivious gesture that made Andrei whimper softly. "It will please you. And master" He hesitated.

"Yes honey?" Andrei's voice was strangled.

"Master, it will please me."

"Oh gods."

That was the last thing Andrei said for quite some time. Lee was sloppy at first— Andrei guessed he'd not had a lot of experience at this particular endeavor, being trained mostly to be on the receiving end of things. But he was unsurprisingly a quick study, listening to Andrei's groans and low sighs at the exquisite torture of Lee's tongue where soon his cock would be. It had been so long since anyone

"Lee? Sweetheart?" Andrei said at last, not even trying to keep the quaver out of his voice.

Lee jerked away from his saliva-slicked hole, and Andrei moaned inwardly at himself.

"Yes master?"

"Lee. Darling, beautiful, please fuck me."

There was a low hum of pleasure from behind him.

"If it pleases my master."

"It does. Just do it now!"

Lee's barely-controlled laugh silently reverberated in the air, heavy with musk and sweat. Andrei sank fully on to his stomach, every nerve on fire as he heard Lee pour oil into his palm. He held his breath at the almost indecent soft squelch of it being spread on Lee's slender, but long cock. Then came the unbearable pause— Andrei sensed the unasked question.

"Yes, Lee?"

"Master, you've said"

The insecurity had crept back into Lee's voice. Andrei thought he would come undone if Lee wasn't in him immediately, but this was still very delicate territory. He owed it to this trusting boy and to Holden, for that matter, to rein himself in enough to cross this hurdle.

"Honey, you can orgasm whenever you like."

"But master, what if it's—"

"If it's before me, that's absolutely fine. You can use your mouth or hand on me, after. But please, gods, take me."

Andrei could hear the satisfied smile in Lee's voice, now again in a realm where he felt competent.

"Oh yes, master."

Andrei gave a shuddering moan as Lee pressed into him. He sank in fully, and Andrei began babbling his thanks, and how good Lee felt, encouraging him to speed up, promising that Lee couldn't hurt him. Finally, Lee seemed to allow himself some unrestrained pleasure once he'd figured out how to stroke deeply inside Andrei in a way that made Andrei writhe beneath him. The joy of the friction and fullness of a cock inside him, of Lee pleasing him, proved too much to bear. Sooner than he'd wished, almost startled, Andrei came with a series of near-pained gasps.

"Master?" Lee's voice was strained.

"Yes, please keep going until you orgasm."

"Yes master."

Lee changed to long thrusts, but then sped up for a few moments. Andrei drank in the sounds of his slave's approach to orgasm this second time, letting out another sigh at Lee's punctuated exclamations as he stilled, his hands gripping Andrei's hips. Andrei felt the last pulses deep within his body before Lee gingerly pulled away.

Andrei rolled over onto his back, looking into Lee's face, glowing and sated— and hesitant.

"Oh Lee, come here, honey."

Flushed and sweaty, Lee scampered into Andrei's arms. He lay next to him, placing his head above Andrei's heart as though to hear how much it raced. They lay in silence for a time, Andrei's fingers idly feathering over Lee's back. Dimly he noted the faint lavender of the soap they'd both used earlier, and the tang of sweat from their exertions. Hell, he was going to need to write Holden a thank you note.

"Did I please my master?"

The question was breathed across Andrei's sparsely haired chest, warm against his damp skin. Andrei pressed a kiss to the crown of Lee's head, and then one more for good measure before replying.

"You were heavenly."  



End file.
